


Tis the Season

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriends Being Cute, Fluff, M/M, holiday stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: It’s that time again at the Space Mall, where aliens from all over are in search of little trinkets and gifts for their loved ones. Well....Varkon is trying to at least.





	Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> I love this Salkon ship so much but there’s so very little content of it!!!! 
> 
> So in light of the season, have some fluff! I hope you all enjoy

It was the time again.

Varkon leaned his head on his hand, a tired drowsy look on his face as he watched shoppers rushing about trying to get to this shop or that shop in attempts to get gifts for people they cared about. He saw some customers here and there with that mad look in their eye as they tried to elbow and shove their way ahead of everyone. 

He tapped his fingers a bit as he looked at other cameras and a small smile forms on his face when he sees Sal shouting in some man’s face as he waves his spatula at him while holding a plate at the customer. He couldn’t help chuckling a bit.

Looks like someone had attempted to scam Sal into a discount again. Yes don’t think he didn’t see you mess with the dish you sneaky Unilu. His Sal ALWAYS tastes tests before giving out his food.

Oh....he loved his boyfriend so much. 

He loved how he didn’t take quiznak from anyone, how when work is over he’d hold his hand as they walked home, loved when he’d put music on while cooking dinner and dance around the place, how he always had a nice pillow fort ready for them  after dinner....

He was just the whole package with a side of cheese snacks. He does so much already...

_Now what am I going to get him?_

He leaned back with a slight frown, brows furrowing a bit. Perhaps it was the crazy going around the mall with all these aliens and their gift giving fever but...he wanted to do something nice. Get him something he’s been wanting....to show how much he appreciated and loved him...

He looked up at his screens and then hummed as he started to switch between the monitors in each store they had.

”What would Sal want....hmmm....” he stroked his chin slightly in thought.

Maybe....a sweater? No no no Sal might get itchy he has sensitive fur....more cooking tools? His robot seemed to need some new parts....but is that hat Sal would want? 

Varkon sighed and he skimmed through the screens, before scanning the camera around the cooking ware store. Maybe he could find him more new cooking equipment...but....what if he didn’t want that either? 

He should get him something not work related, but Sal loved to cook...

He stopped when he passed over something a bit too fast. He stopped and slowly went back....

On a mannequin was a nice, big, blue apron with the words  _Kiss the Cook_ on it in nice red letters and what looked like kissing lips with a spatula and whisk crossed under it. Varkon gasped and held his face with a big grin. 

“It’s PERFECT!” He stood up, empty take out containers littering the floor.

Sal’s old apron at him was worn out and had holes in it and just....it was just falling apart. 

He WILL get that apron!!!!

.............

 

He _hoped_ he would get the apron as he sits in his scooter behind a crowd to the cookware store.

He was resisting the urge to slam his head down on the steering device of his scooter with a slight growl and then he slowly tried to move through. Of course there’s going to be a huge crowd. Of course a ton of people have other people who cook in their lives.

_Of course the one thing he wants to get for his boyfriend, is something he has to work his way through for._

With a huff he shifted a bit to get into his security guard vibe on. He will no be deterred you insane shoppers! You will not get in his way this time!!!

”Excuse me, pardon me, security here....!” He huffed as he started into the crowd “Make way people!”

of course the shoppers were LESS than pleased....

”Ow!”

”Hey watch it!”

”What the slog man, that’s my foot!!!!”

”Hey wait like the rest of us buddy!”

He tuned out the complains and protests as he pushes on. He could see it in plain view before him and his huffed in determination as he speeds up a little. He will get that damn apron or he’s not Zarkon’s number one mall cop stars smelt him!!!

He stopped in front of the apron and his eyes brighten a bit when he sees that there’s one left on the table! Oh what good luck! All he has to do is...!

”Ah one left and it’s the last one!” 

Almost instantaneously, as he closed his hand over it, an alien gripped on to it as well.

Varkon looked up and blinked at the customer who was holding the other end.

”...Excuse you,” He huffed as he pulled on it “I saw this first!”

The alien frowned and pulled on it “Well I grabbed it first!”

”No you didn’t I did! Let go!”

”No! I saw it, I want it! It’s mine!”

Varkon growled and put his scooter in reverse to help him pull it out of the other’s hand. Like hell he’s letting anyone take away this present for Sal! He deserved a nice new apron!

After all the cruddy customers he deals with, the stress he goes through trying to cook, how hard he works, he deserves an apron that’s not going to rip apart at any second.

”Let....GO!” 

Varkon shouts as he’s suddenlt speeding right out of the store as the crowd has scrambled to get out of his way—-

SPLASH!

....And he falls right into the fountain, scooter and all.

...........

 

”Chubby bunny....why are you all wet?”

Varkon shivered as he stood with a towel still around his shoulders and looking ready to murder. He narrowed his eyes before huffing and holding the small paper bag with the apron in it. 

“D-d-don’t....a-a-ask....” he stuttered as chills ran through him as Sal frowned a bit worriedly. 

The cook sighed before he pulled his jacket off and put it on him “Come on, lets go home and I’ll make you something to warm you up, yeah? All this gifting insanity with the customers is starting to make me a little crazy.”

Varkon sighed as he walked with him, purring a little at the warm jacket and walking with him.

”Ah wait....”

Varkon stopped and blinked when Sal turned to him and then held up something.

”O-O-Oh....?” He blinked as he took the bag from Sal raising a brow.

The Cook shifted a bit and twiddled his thumbs “I.....Um.....got ya something. It was...it was on sale and I knew you’d like it so um.....”

Varkon looked down into the bag at the tissue paper hiding the thing in there....

Sal blinked as Varkon pushed the bag into Sal’s arms, “I-I g-g-got you something t-too.....”

”Aw.....Aw Var....you didn’t—“

”Please open it,” Varkon smiled at him, before he slowly reached into his bag.....and he almost screams when he pulls out a mint conditioned Zarkon action figure with all the pieces intact on it. His jaw dropped as he dropped the bag it was in, shaking slightly in excitement and shock.

Sal smiled as Varkon was sputtering and jumping up and down slightly in excitement.

”Ohmystarsyouwonderfulthoughtfulmancomehere!!!!!” Varkon pulled him forwards, into a kiss and just couldn’t stop shaking and giggling. Oh he could die happy right now....!!

He then nudged at the bag he’d placed in Sal’s hand “Now open yours!”

The Cook reached into his own gift....and his ears perked right up when he saw the apron. His eyes widen a bit as he held it up and looked it over in complete silence.

Varkon bit his bottom lip and slowly rocked on his heels a bit when he didn’t say anything. 

Slowly his ears droop.  _Oh no he hates it...._

He yelped as Sal suddenly pulled him into a hug and nuzzled him gently. He rubbed his back and head and kissed his forehead, then down his forehead to the tip of his nose. 

“It’s perfect,” he smiled warmly. “Thank you.”

Varkon’s ears perk right up and he could practically melt right now...

”I love you Sal....” he nuzzled him lovingly.

Sal chuckled softly, “I love you too, chubby bunny.”


End file.
